Dillon's Journey
by Dillon117
Summary: One year after the attempted takeover of the Unova region by Team Plasma, the Unova Champion who saved them all, Dillon Reeves, is out on a mission to find N, the mysterious young man behind it all. With such a power roaming free, it can only stay unchecked for so long. Rated T so I can have some options later. If pairings happen, they happen. Will be updated randomly.


**AN: This is an attempt at an actual story i plan on finishing. It's a continuation of a fic I once posted, then took down. Please review and let me know what you think!**

"Thank you a lot! Eh, Dillon... On a topic I must speak to you. Having received such a report, of someone far from here, who has seen a person like N and...a dragon Pokémon. I am on my way to verify the veracity of this information. We will meet again one day!" Dillon was sitting in the Mistralton City Airport, remembering Looker's words. He was jerked out of his thoughts, however, when the janitor turned the T.V. up, as it was on the news. "It is four-thirty A.M. right now, with a temperature of fifty-four degrees. The strange storms ceased whenever Dillon Reeves, our reigning champion, caught the legendaries Tornadus and Thunderus. In other news…" Dillon sighed and leaned back in his chair, then spoke up.

"Excuse me, sir. How much longer will Skyla's jet take to be prepped?" Dillon asked, tired of waiting. The man behind the counter was about to respond, when the door burst open. "Dillon! Grab your bags! It's time to leave for Kanto! Have you said all your farewells?" Skyla said within five seconds of running into the airport. "Only to my mom. I'd prefer for this to be more on the…down low." Dillon replied, kind of sad after thinking about how Cheren and Bianca would take his unannounced departure. "You're the Unova Champion, Dillon. Everyone will notice your absence after a few days. After all, it has only been a year since you defeated Ghetsis." Skyla countered. "I just don't want everyone to try to keep me from going, or try to come with me. I have to find N on my own. I know traveling through all of the other regions will better me as a trainer, also. I just need to make sure he's on the right path. He's too powerful to take the risk." Dillon said, with an air of finality, making it obvious he was finished with the topic. Skyla looked into his green eyes, amazed by the calm confidence the young blonde showed. She was always surprised by how mature Dillon was, him being only seventeen. He had been through a lot though, so it was understandable. "Okay then, come on." Dillon then stood up, looping his arms through his backpack's straps. They then walked out of the airport, and approached the jet.

As Dillon reached the steps to the jet, he looked down. All his life he had lived in Unova, and he had never been elsewhere. He was about to embark on a journey, perhaps even greater than his last. He was to travel the world, searching for N, and he knew it could be put off no longer. He took a deep breath, and entered Skyla's prized possession. Skyla was waiting for him beside the navigator's booth, a map unrolled on the table. "Okay Dillon, we need to go over the plan one last time." He nodded. "You need to drop me off here, Skyla, at Pallet town. Then Professor Oak will inform me on the region, and the recent sighting of N there. I will then travel through the region, searching for N and getting the badges. I will then challenge the Elite Four, and then Red, seeing as how he returned a few months ago. I need to be stronger in order to guarantee everyone's safety. Does that sound good?" He looked up from the map to see Skyla's face scrunched in confusion. "But Dillon… Pallet Town doesn't have a runway. How are we going to land?" Dillon smiled. "You can leave that to me." He then settled into the copilot's chair to begin for take-off. Skyla sighed at Dillon's vagueness, then joined him in the cockpit.

"Dillon! Wake up! We're almost there!" Skyla screamed into the ear of the wild-haired teen. He woke up with a jump, and after taking a second to process the given information, looked out the window. He was looking down at a mass of land, with many blues, greens, and browns. He could make out a few mountains in the distance, and looked back to see they had just passed a semi-active volcano. "Now would be a good time to tell me how you are going to get all the way down there." Skyla said, pointing to a small town they were rapidly approaching. "I'm going to jump, of course." Dillon said nonchalantly, while getting up and stretching. Skyla just looked at him with her mouth agape for a few seconds, then responded. "We are hundreds of feet up in the air! If you jump you will fall and-" That was as far as she got before realization hit. "Oh! You're gonna use Aero!" She exclaimed. "Yep." Dillon replied, before popping open the door and stepping out.

Dillon was plummeting towards Kanto. Correction: Dillon was plummeting towards Kanto and laughing at Skyla's priceless expression at his sudden departure. He would get an earful when he next saw her. He then realized he had about thirty seconds before he would be known as mush instead of Dillon. He snatched a pokeball from his belt. "Go Aero!" Dillon yelled, followed by a flashing light. He then landed on the back of a large, grey and black bird. He had a green underbelly and a pink, mask-like growth that had two long ribbons coming off of each side, curling around to the front of his chest. 'One day I'm going to be taking a nap when you call me into a situation like this.' The Unfezant projected into his mind. Dillon laughed, then yelled over the rush of air as Aero began flapping his wings. "Land over there! By the lab!" Aero then dived and landed. "It won't be for long." Dillon said, as he saw the look of irritation when he pulled out Aero's pokeball. "Return." He then entered the lab.

"Who's there?" was said in an elderly voice. Dillon made an assumption. "It's Dillon, Professor Oak. We spoke over the phone. The Unova Champion." Then Dillon saw an old man poke his head around the corner. He had short-cropped grey hair, and many laugh lines. Dillon knew instantly he would like him. "Dillon! What a pleasure it is to meet you! I've heard many things about you. Was it easy getting here? I know the Unova region is quite a ways away." Dillon smiled at the memory of Skyla's face. "You could say that."


End file.
